


Stuck Inside A Time     Frame

by mattsmercury



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1980s, Actor!Magnus, Alternate Universe, But lots of fluff to make up for it, Celebrity!AU, Falling In Love, Lots of Angst, M/M, Malec, References to Drugs, Scientist!Alec, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel!AU, pop culture references, ”Born in the wrong generation”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsmercury/pseuds/mattsmercury
Summary: Alec has been working for a top secret agency to create a time travelling machine, known as GO-147, for many years in a small group of scientists. When the chance comes for a test subject to be sent back to meet the one and only Magnus Bane, a famous actor from the 1980’s who disappeared, Alec seizes the opportunity... but was it worth it for all the chaos he would soon see unravel?





	Stuck Inside A Time     Frame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Year of the Cat (Queen or Freddie Mercury Fanfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555873) by [sallyjay4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyjay4/pseuds/sallyjay4). 



> Hi all! I’ve gotten back into the idea of writing and after I was in deep with the incredible ‘In The Year Of The Cat’ fic by Sallyjay4, who’s work wholly inspired this story, this idea sprung to me. 
> 
> This piece is going to be such a huge rollercoaster, so stay with me if you can. Enjoy!
> 
> — Alyssia.

**June 15th, 2018.**

 

”You... YOU want to be the test subject?”

The words were completely empty to me in that moment as I realised what I had just done. I volunteered. I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, really just volunteered to be the person to go with GO-147 on its first voyage, and the first ever human to engage in t-

Wait... you have no idea what I’m talking about, right? I jumped way too far ahead of myself! Let me take you back about 2 hours prior to what just happened. 

——————————————-

 

**12:25pm, earlier that day.**

 

I’d finally made it to our lunch break after hours of slaving away in the lab again, and 5 minutes earlier than usual! Without a second thought, I practically scrambled into the staff base to get my car keys and leave for my spontaneous trip to the Domino’s down the street.

_(I’d like to inform you all now that I was far from the person who resorted to greasy takeout pizza on a regular basis. It only ever got close to happening if I was A, ridiculously depressed, or B, extremely exhausted, and today we’ll go with option B)_

Just before I’d left the office, my coworker, Dr Helen Blackthorn, had dumped yet another truckload of reports on my desk about GO-147.  _What a joke this has turned out to be,_ I thought,  _I went from an open minded, excited new scientist to a government employed, lifeless zombie who was drowning in paperwork._

Anyways, I cracked open my locker and launched for the little Captain America keyring on my carkeys that Simon, my sister’s long term nerd boyfriend, had given me a little while back. I smiled, reminiscing at the thought of that day when myself, Izzy, Simon and Max went to see Civil War in theatres, before the one voice I’d practically been running from cut through my daydream.

”Alec! I know it’s lunch, but that stack of reports is as big as the god damn Empire State Building!” Helen yelled tiredly, clearly just as rundown as I was but determined nonetheless. 

“Helen, if I work any longer I’m gonna pass out! It was either that or I let myself take a pit stop and refuel for once.”

The woman sighed, her entire body sagging with exhaustion so that her posture mimicked my own, and then she finally spoke, “You work yourself too hard, Lightwood, but I’m sure glad you do because Dr Herondale is arriving at some point this week for the test.”

”Test?” Now THAT perked me up.

”Oh yeah, Aline told me just now that they’re actually gonna test it! It’s ready, Alec, they just need someone to be the test subject and then it’s ready to go!” 

“Wait, wait, wait- who and when exactly, are they taking said person to?” I questioned, my curiosity getting the best of me as it always had.

”Oh my god, that’s the best part! You’ll never guess, someone suggested it to Hodge and he was so down! Early 1980’s, London, to meet the one and only Ma-”

”HELEN!” 

Both Helen and I almost jumped out of our skin at the shriek that came down from the corridor, but we both knew that high pitched, soft voice anywhere.

”Aline, what the fuck?! What’s going on?” Helen yelled as our colleague slided into the room, almost falling on her ass as she did so.

”Dr H-” Aline tried to get out, but the sprint she’d just done from the 7th floor to the 10th one we were now currently stood on had taken all the air from her lungs.

”Breathe, Aline, what’s up? Is everything alright?” I added softly, offering her the water bottle I’d left in my locker that morning.

”’Right, I’m alright,” she panted, “Dr Herondale, she’s here. I mean, no, she’s gonna be here, and in an hour or so too! What are we gonna do? Does that mean the test is today? What if it doesn’t work? What if we get sacked for fucking this all u-”

”SHH!” I hissed, “Nobody’s getting sacked, Aline, besides, you know how hard we’ve worked to get this whole thing down to a T. What about the test subject? Who’s it gonna be?” I turned to Helen at that, knowing Aline was far too all over the place to bare that one in her mind.

”Good question... I have no idea.”

”Fuck,” I whispered, but then my stomach rumbled rather loudly and I remembered the sole purpose for my being in this room, “Helen, I’ll go grab lunch as fast as possible so I’ll be back before you know it, just in time for Herondale. Make sure to see that you calm Aline down, alright, you know how much this all worries her.”

Helen glanced down at the woman, who had now plopped down into a chair and was playing with the cap of my bottle. If my eyes weren’t deceiving me, I’d say I almost saw a flash of affection pass through her eyes that came around just as quick as it disappeared, but even if I was right, I’d never say a word.

”Of course, just go fill up your body tank, Lightwood, we’ll sort this all out.”

”I owe you one, we’ll be fine!” I mustered up the most cheerful smile I could to match it, and then made my way to the exit.

—————————

So, with all the stress of Dr. Herondale’s visit and GO-147, I didn’t think twice to order a large triple cheese pizza to have for lunch, half of which was wasted because honestly, with all that I was yet to return to at work, I couldn’t stomach it. 

On the way home and halfway through what would be my final slice of the salty, greasy and cheesey goodness that Domino’s had given me, I remembered something: Helen never got around to telling me who the test subject was destined to meet. 

With that, I quickly pulled my colleagues number up on my phone and hit call without hesitating. I almost thought it was a lost cause on the 5th ring, but finally it stopped buzzing about halfway through.

”Helen! I know you’re busy and this isn’t particularly urgent but I was just curious... who exactly are they send-”

”Alec? It’s not Helen, silly, it’s Aline! What’s up?” 

“Oh! You’re just as informed so I’m sure you could tell me; who’s the test subject being shipped off into yesteryear to meet? Helen was in the middle of telling me before you came charging into the room-”

”I didn’t!” the woman said, slight embarrassment seeping through, “I was just... panicking, you know how I can be!”

”That’s besides the point, but seriously don’t worry about it, Aline. I would’ve reacted in the exact same way.”

”Really? You’re all relaxed and sometimes quite reserved, I didn’t pin you for being intimidated by the devil incarnate.” 

I had to chuckle at that, for I knew how accurate that depiction of our ‘boss’ was, “That was the understatement of the year, I’ll tell you.”

”You know it! Anyways, what were y-” Aline was cut off by someone in the background as I heard a soft murmur coming from somewhere a little further from where she must have been standing.

”Oh, Alec, she’s on her way! We can catch up when you’re back, but I must be going. So should you, actually, get your ass here before Hodge has your head on a spike for being late on her arrival!”

”But Aline, I need to ask-” I tried to wedge in the question, but somehow I got shut down once more.

”No time for that, babe, see you back at the lab and you can ask me then! Ciao!” 

And with that, the call cut off. I slumped back down into my seat, rubbing my face before I started the engine once more and headed back off to whatever awaited me at the lab. 

—————————

I made myself scarce while slipping through reception, too scared of what was yet to come to dawdle. However, by the look on Alaric’s face, it was already waiting for me a few floors up. 

Sliding into the elevator and practically smashing the 10th floor button, I stood awkwardly listening to the dire music and praying to god that Aline and Helen had made a good impression so far on Herondale. Heaven forbid she was already annoyed because that would be, quite frankly, a disaster. 

After what felt like forever, the doors cracked open, and there she stood; Celine Herondale, the woman of the hour, in this case, awaiting y arrival.

”Mr Lightwood, a pleasure!” Celine said cooly, and it sounded anything but sincere.

”I must say the same, Mrs Herondale, your arrival has been heavily anticipated. Are we ready to begin GO-147’s trial?” 

“Patience,” she interrupted smoothly, “we’ve yet to discuss the matter of who will go, and it’s destination, of course.”

”Right,” I muttered, “follow me.” 

The two of us walked rather stiffly, in her case, down the clean white corridors of our department, headed towards the board room. Not a word was exchanged despite it being a short walk, the tension that had been there almost the entire time we’d known each other still remaining. Finally breaking the silence, we walked into the large meeting space to find almost the entire faculty sitting around the large table.

”Good afternoon all,” the woman said firmly before I could even get a word in, “we are to begin right away, no time for interruptions.”

We took seats at either end of the table, facing each other directly amidst all the other members of the team. 

“So, as you’re all aware Professor Herondale has joined us today for the first run of our most prestigious and groundbreaking development in technology so far, GO-147. I’m aware that you’ve all had some part to play in this task and therefore I thank you all for your participation, dedication and hard work over the past 2 years. I’ll hand you over to the Professor herself now for whatever needs to be handled before we make this concept a reality.” 

Taking a deep breath, I could see Aline give me an encouraging look after I managed to get that all out. _Go_ _you, Alec,_ Ithought.

“Thank you, Mr Lightwood. As Alexander mentioned, I’d like to discuss the matters of what is to be handled before we embark on this breakthrough in technology as we know it. First of all, the where. Our volunteer, who is yet to be confirmed, has been set up to solve the ongoing disappearance of one of the biggest actors of his time; Mr Magnus Bane, who peaked during the late 1970’s and early 1980’s, before almost completely vanishing from the face of the earth to the point where we’re unaware if he’s still even alive today. The date we’re sending our test subect to, July 9th of 1980, is when Mr Bane would have been living quite comfortably in his London home around the time of his relationship with no other than Freddie Mercury, lead singer of the British rock band Queen. It was short lived, an affair of sorts, so we’re going to assume that it was over by this time seeming as it was confirmed in January of that same year. Everybody clear on the cirmustances that our volunteer is going to be involved in?”

Almost robotically, everyone in the room nodded their heads along with Herondale. I, however, was at loss for words. Magnus Bane? THE Magnus Bane? The man was beyond a hero of mine, and as a child I all but obsessed over him. The chance at meeting him sounded obscene, not like I’d be going anyways, but still, too good to be true was an understatement in this case. 

“Now, the who. The choice of who is to go on this mission has been left till the very last minute because we want it to be someone close to the project itself, and someone who can get the job done. The task is simple: meet Bane, get to know him, find out the reasoning behind the disappearance, then leave. He or she will be sent in so that their appearance doesn’t seem irregular, and from there they can work out how to set a story for themselves. We’re unaware of how time itself works back then compared to now, so what could be minutes there could be hours here, or vice versa. So, to get to my point; I would like one of you to volunteer. Period.” 

The entire room went silent. It was clear that this certainly was a huge bombshell, nobody quite knowing what had just happened. I looked to Aline and Helen with wide eyes, and I saw them stare straight back in complete astonishment. 

“Well go on, who’s it going to be?” 

Right after that, everything was a complete blur, the only thing I could hear being the small voice in my mind whispering “ _Do it, Lightwood.”_  Then, without hesitation, I raised my hand unconsciously. 

“You... YOU want to be the test subject?” I don’t think I’d ever heard Celine sound taken back in the slightest, but right there, right then, I did. 

The words were completely empty to me in that moment as I realised what I had just done. I volunteeted. I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, really just volunteered to be the person to go with GO-147 on its first voyage, and the first ever human to engage in time travel. 

 “Yes,” I whispered weakly, “I’m prepared to do it.” 

I don’t think anyone knew how to react, and nor did I if I was being honest with myself. Herondale’s face almost mirrored my own in a way, a mix of nervousness and shock, before she spoke up with a slight smile on her face.

”Well then... we best get ready. Test 1 of GO-147 is now in progress.” 


End file.
